The present invention relates to roller skate wheels, and relates more particularly to such a roller skate wheel which has a lighting circuit that produces a lighting effect upon movement of the roller skate.
Conventional roller skates are simply a skate with small wheels for skating on a smooth surface other than ice. In order to attract people, roller skates with light producing means have been developed. These roller skates produce light when moved. However, because the battery cells of these roller skates are electrically connected when installed, the power of the battery cells will be wasted, and used up quickly.